The Only Color
by queenofnegativity
Summary: “I love you too Draco.” She smiled and turned her back on me leaving me with my black and white world. She’s the only color I could see.


**The Only Color **

**by **_**imaginative paint**_

I am waiting for her to come out. My class was finished early for it was Charms. I leaned on a wall facing the dungeons. Damn Snape. He's always exceeding his time and worse he even makes it overtime.

Now I'm here, bored and waiting for her. Crap. Snape's doing it again. Ten minutes overtime! What the hell is he doing? Huh. Yeah, I got it. He is Severus Snape. And I knew him very well. A stupid mongrel who wastes my time letting me wait for her here in hell.

I hated my time wasted. Everybody knows that and then there was this one person who doesn't even care about TIME. This makes me remind of…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Granger, What did you do? You've been so late and you've never tried to just even comb your hair?" I insulted her._

"_My hair is constant. You can't do anything with it—hey! Why am I explaining on your face?" She furrowed her eyebrows and made a mad look._

"_Because I insulted you? Look—" she cut me off. I hate it when she does it._

"_And who told you to wait for me? Why'd you bother?" I didn't answer and she walked recklessly, leaving a gaze of anger on me. I bounced back a smirk. Rude. I know I am. Wait—_

**END FLASHBACK**

Yeah, I know. Why do I bother? What's my reason? I just suddenly turned different in talking with her. I accompany her even if she doesn't need me. Throwing jokes and insults on her makes me happy. Seeing her mad features makes my day. But seeing her smile overwhelms me. Overwhelms? I admit she's sort of hot, well not really she's uhh… what's the word? Uhm, _cute_. A charming girl with the black robe and never forget those books.

I don't know. I was addicted insulting her. It makes me happy. Since first year, all I ever wanted was to insult mud—uhm, muggle borns. But it's different with her. I liked the way she blushes and turns to be embarrassed with everyone. I laugh with delight but I never thought I'm also hurt seeing her frown. Wait, what's this? Snap out of it Draco.

The students are now starting to get out. I saw her without Potty and Weasel with her. Great. I walked towards her and suddenly she blushed. Why?

"Granger." I greeted with a tiring voice.

"What are you doing here?" She answered with her voice afraid.

"Is there something wrong?" Her cheeks are getting hotter. I don't even get it.

"Oh, nothing." She passed through me as if I didn't exist. As if we never talked. I am not new with this. She always does it when I would talk to her. She dismisses our little chat immediately. But at least this time my relationship with Hermione Granger is improving. And I am improving. Being rude, well, is sometimes boring and tiring. I wanted to try something new.

I tried talking with her and it wasn't good at first. It was terrible. I don't talk about it much. Never. Friendship with her wasn't so easy with all those sturdy looks and wondering eyes. Damn, I can hear the gossips now. Everybody's guarding my this and thats. When am I going to rest with all this? I admit that I am popular for I am a Malfoy but it doesn't make sense. It's hideous.

I still watched her walk and she stopped halfway the corridors, just somewhere in the corner. I wonder why. Oh, lemme guess. A book fell down or any of her clumsiness went up. I should check it out. I ran and stopped behind her without a sound.

"Malfoy, please. I'm not into jokes right now. Try it next time." She said.

Damn. What's with her? A Malfoy-detector-spell? "How'd you know I was right behind you?" I asked with an irritated voice.

"I'm used to it."

"I bet you fell something." I smirked.

"How'd you know?" She wondered. I was just playing with her again.

"I'm used to it."

"Aww. I told you to stop playing on me. I've got work to do. See you." She turned her back on me and started to walk again. This is not good. She always does this thing. I'm sick. I grabbed her back with my arms turning it into a hug. She gasped.

"What're you doing? Get off me now." She announced but I never let go and I just kept my arms around her. I twisted her and made her face me. I pushed her back on the wall and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stop. _Draco,_ please. Not here." She said as we look into each other's eyes. I felt contented beside her. I am relieved and… and happy. I loved the way she said Draco.

"_Hermione_, am I not allowed kissing and greeting my girlfriend?" I demanded.

"Sssh. Somebody might hear you." She said this while covering my mouth with her hand. Somebody might hear us? So what?

"And so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"And so, they will know the _thing_ about us." She sighed and looked at our surroundings. Fortunately, there are no students around. They are off to somewhere. Everyone hates the dungeons.

"There are no people around."

"Okay fine. You win." I laughed. "Why'd you fetch me again? Aren't you too early to come here?" She asked. I brushed her cheek and she closed her eyes. She's beautiful.

"I fetched you again because I wanted to. I'm early because my subject was Charms." I answered her questions half-heartedly.

"Hmm. Can we go to the library?" She sounded hopeful. I sighed. The library, of course. I can't say no. I should not.

"Oh, sure. But."

"But what?"

I put her things on the floor and placed my arms around her waist making her near me and our faces inches apart. She followed me and smiled.

"Hermione, let's get rid of those books first." I ran my fingers through her hair. Now, I knew why I am overwhelmed seeing her smile, why I wanted to see her and why I wanted to be with her. It is because _I love her._ Seeing her blush makes my day. Now I knew.

"How long are we staying like this?" She said annoyed. "Draco, time is gold. Do you know tha—" I grabbed her face and started kissing her. I placed my right hand on her back. Her arms are still around my waist but started to loosen. Okay, she doesn't like kissing me. I should stop this. But no. she placed her arms around my neck. I hugged her tighter. The kiss broke.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "That's our first kiss." I smirked. I touched her lips and kissed my fingers.

"Seriously, what are you thinking? I got you speechless. Wicked." I laughed. "Mesmerized with my beauty eh?"

"Oh, shut up." She folded her arms. I touched her face.

"I felt like kissing you. It's a very good experience too. Kissing Hermione Granger is a difficult job to accomplish. You have to please and please her first before having her "yes"."

"I haven't said yes that you could kiss me." She demanded.

"But you said yes that I could be your boyfriend. It's part of the package." I managed a laugh. "Just kidding. Come here." I hugged her tight.

"I love you Hermione." She broke the hug.

"Can we go to the library now?" No answer. Great. The first girl who haven't answered "I love you too Draco" to me yet.

"Sure. Yeah." She carried her things and I reached out for it.

"You don't have to be a gentleman. Do it some other time." She smiled and walked. I kept pace.

"I love you." No answer.

"I love you." I'm waiting.

"I love you." She covered her face with a book. Still waiting. I can see her smile.

"I love you." Damn.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

"Wha—What? Pardon?" I laughed.

"Nothing."

"Please may I hear it?" I begged. She stopped and faced me.

"I love you too Draco." She smiled and turned her back on me leaving me with my black and white world. She's the only color I could see.


End file.
